This invention is related to circuits, and particularly to CMOS circuits for use in computers where has been a need for a receiver and a latch which is fulfilled by our hysteresis latch circuit.
In the past circuits for use in computers there has been a need for a receiver and a latch for setting a hysteresis for a circuit.
Our invention provides a circuit which eliminates elements of prior art circuits and provides a hysteresis latch.
These and other improvements are set forth in the following detailed description. For a better understanding of the invention with advantages and features, refer to the description and to the drawings.